


You

by mofspades



Category: Free!, Kanye West (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Drama, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru gets some news from his lover; news he never anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> For Jessika <3
> 
> Also posted on tumblr

Haru never kept his phone on him, but ever since Kanye came into his life, he started carrying around more often.

He was with Makoto when he got the call, that familiar My Immortal ringtone coming from his oldass flip phone.

"ayyy" he said.

"I need to see you."

"Aight."

Haru helicoptered over to the cherry blossom tree where Kanye was standing, looking sexy as hell with that 10/10 ass.

"What is it?" The dolphin asked. "Is something wrong with pool-chan?"

"No, Haru." Kanye said, a single tear falling from behind those sexy shades. "I’m preggers."

Haru was silent.

"bruuuuuh"


End file.
